


Tell Me What You Want

by FreakyFryGay420



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: DomKat, F/F, Kadena, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyFryGay420/pseuds/FreakyFryGay420
Summary: Someone asked for a fic where Kat comes back from the club and initiates with Adena, bringing out her inner dom which Adena has been waiting for.





	Tell Me What You Want

Adena has been expecting Kat to spend the night, but she is surprised to hear her knock so early. Kat was supposed to be out late with Sutton and Jane; who was writing a review on “foam parties”. She’d told Kat she didn’t have to come over if she was going to be out so late, but Kat insisted- saying she’d be there around 1am. Adena didn’t have any problem waiting up because she was secretly working on a new photo series; she hadn’t told Kat yet because it was about her. 

When Adena heard a knock at 11:30 she panicked. Knowing it was Kat she quickly hid her photo proofs under the laptop and closed it. She took a deep breath so she didn’t look suspicious when she answered the door. The second she looked into Kats eyes, which always trapped her, she knew she would have been caught -except that Kat was drunk.

“You’re back early, and tipsy.” Adena says with a smirk, and a hand on her hip. She’s used to Kat drinking, but she still likes to give her shit about it. 

Instead of answering Kat breaks through the doorway, barely landing a kiss on Adenas lips.

“Ok, I promise I’m not that drunk.” Kat giggles for a second before she tilts her head down and narrows her eyes at Adenas mouth, “I just really want you.”

Adena pulls Kat into the apartment and locks the door behind them. She pushes Kat onto the couch and her voice drops with lust, “I want you too, but first you need a glass of water.”

Kat moans in resigned agreement, but still bites her lip as she watches Adena walk to the kitchen. She loves the way Adenas hips move and imagines her head nestled between her girlfriend's thighs. She’s in the middle of that thought when she realizes Adena is talking to her.

“So I take it you didn’t enjoy the foam party?” Adena is asking as she returns to the couch, hydration in hand. She watches Kat down the glass and finds her hand rubbing Kats thigh as she waits for an answer. It’s so hard for her to keep her hands off of Kat, especially when she’d been editing pictures of her all night. 

“Surprisingly it wasn’t my thing. Sutton and Jane had lots of fun being hit on by guys, but I got tired of it pretty quick.” Kat looks up and see’s Adenas eyes take on a protective look, wanting to change the mood she quickly adds, “Besides, the only person I want to see covered in bubbles is you.”

At Adenas blush Kat knows she is done talking. She wants her mouth on Adenas now, wants to taste her, wants to be inside of her. But most of all she wants to hear Adena say her name, and know that she is utterly and completely at Kat’s will. 

She quickly closes the gap between them, gently brushing her lips against Adenas; whose lips part at the pressure. She gasps as Kat lightly runs her tongue first across Adenas top, then bottom lip. Kat loves to tease her like this. 

But Adena senses something different about this time as kat firmly grabs her shoulder and pushes her back on the couch. She’s had dreams about Kat topping her, and know’s there’s an inner dom somewhere in her girlfriend, but she thought it would take longer for Kat to be comfortable enough. 

Now Kats kisses are rushed. Every nerve in her body is on fire as she pushes her body into Adenas. Kats tongue is exploring Adenas mouth hungrily causing Adena to gasp for air. She wraps her hand tightly into Kats curls to let her know she’s ready for more. But Kat has stopped and is searching her eye’s with a concerned look. 

“Oh my god baby, I’m so sorry” Kat stumbles, pulling some of her weight off of Adena, “I just rushed in here and took control, and i di---”

Adena presses her fingers against Kats lips to silence her. Adena love’s how gentle Kat can be, but that’s not what she want’s right now. 

“Kat,” She leans up and whispers into her ear huskily, “I’ve been waiting for this.”

Before she can fall back into the cushions Kat has her teeth clamped onto Adenas neck, eliciting a strangled moan and turning her nipples to glass. She can feel Adenas own tight buds beneath her and reaches up to pinch one. Adena lets out a yelp as Kat smiles into her collarbone. 

Adena loves it when Kat is on top because she can reach her ass perfectly. Kat wore a short red dress that was practically bursting at the seams. It does nothing to mute the firm grip of Adenas hands on her, which encourages Kat to rock her hips perfectly into Adena. 

As much as Adena loves Kats mouth against her neck (despite the hickies she’s leaving), she needs her face near hers. She needs to taste her lips and inhale her breath. Adena places a hand on either side of Kats face and pulls her into a deep kiss. 

Kat can barely feel her lips with the way Adena is sucking on them. It’s making her think of sucking on Adenas swollen clit and she can feel the pressure building in her own panties. She pulls away for a moment to look Adenas body up and down. She’s only wearing a thin tank top with cotton shorts. As sexy as these house clothes are,  
“I need these off,” Kat motions to Adenas minimal clothing as she comes up for air. 

“Then do something about it” Adena challenges her

This ignites something in Kat and she finds herself picking adena up and setting her down on the thick floor rug. Her dress is too tight so she quickly throws it off before straddling Adena. 

“Like what you see?” Kat stops to tease. Slowly, she reaches around to unclasp her strapless lace bra and lets it fall to the floor. She watches Adena lick her lips as her gaze lowers and she takes in Kats tight brown nipples. To draw out the fun longer she puts one hand on Adenas shoulder, leaning closer, as she brings the other up to play with her own breast. She locks eyes with Adena and lets out a light sigh. 

As good as she is at pleasing herself, Kat really wants to be touching Adena.

Her hands find the bottom of Adenas shirt and pull it over her head. Adena arches up to help, leaving her free breasts open to Kats advances. It starts with a gentle caress of Kats thumb, causing goose bumps on Adenas skin. Soon Kat is rolling Adenas hard bullets through her fingers, then rolling her tongue over each. 

“Mmm Kat,” Adena moans, lifting her hips to meet Kats. 

“Adena” kat whispers around her nipple, pushing down into her need. 

Kat stays grinding against her girlfriend until her breathing quickens. She know’s she’s about to be mean. Slowing her movements to a stop, Kat brings her face to hover over Adena’s.

“What do you want,” she asks in a deep whisper.

Adena looks up at her with a quick flash of shock, then satisfaction playing across her face. 

“You,” Adena draws out her answer, “to make love to me.”

Kat can’t help smiling at the word love escaping Adenas lips, but she won’t be disarmed so quickly. 

“How?” she asks, moving her tongue in circles just below Adenas ear and making her breath catch. 

Adena can’t even think in complete sentences, she manages a few words.

“Desperately...” her hands are gripping Kats hips now, pleading for more, “ Deeply”

Kat looks into Adenas dark eyes as she hooks the fingers of both hands in the side of Adenas shorts. She slowly moves into a kneel, brushing her hips along the taut skin over Adenas ribs and stomach. When her lips reach Adenas hips they lift off the floor, urgently guiding her lower. By the time she’s between Adenas legs Kat has managed to pull off and toss aside the rest of Adenas clothing. 

Here Kat has to pause and marvel at the beauty that is her girlfriend; spread below her and pleading to be touched. She places a hand softly on each of adenas ankles and caresses back up her body, drawing shivers and small moans that make her own need burn. 

“Kat,” Adena, skin flushed with desire, locks eyes with Kat and whimpers “Please.”

Kat feels high off of the power she has over Adena right now - especially knowing Adena is also enjoying it. She draws herself up until her body is pressed fully into Adenas and brings her mouth close enough so their lips meet when she breathes,

“Please what?” 

The whispers of Kats lips with each word, her tongue wetting Adenas own makes her gasp, “Touch my pussy please” 

Kat is quick to comply. She gently slips her fingers into Adenas folds, wetting them with her juices before she uses one to circle her bulging clit. 

“Mmm.. Kat” Adena raises one hand to Kats neck, scratching down her back with the other, “ more..”

Adena tilts her head back and closes her eyes as Kat slowly slides one, then two fingers into her. Her walls are swollen with need around Kats fingers, which find a rhythm as she moves against her. 

Adena begins to hum as Kat curls her fingers deeper; that’s only way she can describe the sounds that she feels more than hears. Adena can feel the pressure inside her, like she is holding back a waterfall and is ready to burst. 

Kat knows Adena is getting close when she opens her eyes again and finds hers. Kat leans down and kisses Adena in ways that make her tighten around Kats fingers. Kat finally bites her lip and lowers her own to meet Adenas clit. 

She starts with one long stroke of her tongue up the underside of Adenas bud, drawing a long moan. Even as her lips surround Adenas jewel Kat reaches deep inside of her, imagining she can reach the place in her ribcage where her heart rests.

Adena really comes unravelled when Kat begins to suck, and the spot she’s rubbing with her fingers feels so good. She can’t help but call out Kats name as her cunt pulses around her fingers. She feels like she’s been shocked by a force of nature and she grasps Kats shoulders as her body shakes. But then Kat begins moaning against her and the vibrations add layers of pleasure that practically short circuits Adenas nerves.

When Adena comes down from her orgasm she can barely feel her body, or hear what Kats saying to her. 

“Babe?” Kat slides up and delicately licks Adenas lips, “Was it good?” she asks searching Adenas face for truth.

“So much more than that,” Adena pulls Kat down and kisses her until she can feel her legs again. Then she notices how wet Kat is against her thigh and any though she had of sleep quickly leaves. She slowly grinds her leg against Kat until she elicits a breathless “fuck” from Kat.

“Let me return the favor,” Adena whispers...

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic so feedback would be appreciated! If you wanna see more shoot me some prompts. Currently working on a headcanon where Kats parents come visit and we learn that Kat is a bit of a Daddy's girl. Also realizing that we are all forgetting that Kat quotes Nicky Minaj lyrics during sex so gonna try to incorporate that somewhere.
> 
> On tumblr as qweirdo420


End file.
